1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an end seal flip top box, and more particularly, a box designed to contain a roll of film such as wax paper, foil, plastic, rolled confections and the like, which is used to dispense portions of the film after the box seal is broken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many cartons or boxes have been produced to contain and dispense film from a roll housed within the box. Such boxes are usually equipped with a cutting member such as a strip of metal having a serrated edge over which the film may be drawn for cutting the film to a desired length. The box must be opened so that the end of the film may be grasped and threaded from the interior of the box over the serrated cutting edge. The box must then be reclosable to apply pressure on the film strip removed from the roll to hold it against further unwinding during the cutting operation. Exemplary patents illustrating such boxes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,424; 3,531,032; 3,722,767; 3,128,025; and 3,777,957.
As the majority of the above patents show, the dispenser box is usually provided with a tear strip which when removed, enables the box to be opened. When intact, the tear strip seals the box, protecting the contents or film roll from contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,032, however, uses a different approach to effect the requisite seal. In lieu of a tear strip, which increases manufacturing costs and adds to the expense of the box, the cover is connected to the side walls by weakened lines of separation, when the box blank is formed. The cover thus seals the contents of the box, but when raised, separates from the side walls to break the seal. Such a construction results in the elimination of the tear strip. The box is filled from the side and flaps forming the side wall are then sealed to enclose the contents.
The box of this invention relates to a similar construction although made from an entirely different blank. The undesirable tear strip seal is eliminated, and in addition, a flip top construction is provided wherein a portion of the side walls of the box remain connected to the cover after the seal is broken.
The sidewall closure effected by the flip-top construction materially aids in precluding contaminants and other unwanted materials from gaining access to the interior of the box through open and flexed top edges once the seal is broken and the cover reclosed.